


Second Chances

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [6]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick helps Cedric with one of his second chances
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 9





	Second Chances

Baileywick had not expected to cut his walk through the gardens short that day but then again things rarely went as planned. The royal steward had been admiring some of the flowering trees when he came across a surprising sight. “Oh dear…” he murmured, immediately producing a clean handkerchief from his pocket before crouching down.

It was a baby bird. It lay still in the grass, unable to do anything but make a faint peeping sound when Baileywick got close to it. It barely even lifted its head, letting it fall back down. Some of its feathers had started to grow in, white and black bits of fluff covering its body.

Baileywick stood up and looked around. There was no sign of a nest anywhere. The bird was too small to be left alone. If the bird had parents they would have been watching over it and made their presence known by now with how close the steward was to it.

He sighed and crouched down again, gently picking the bird up in his handkerchief. He cradled it in the palms of his hands as he headed back inside. “Come on, little one. Let’s get you warm. I think I know the perfect place for you.”

***

Cedric was practicing reading runes when Baileywick came into his workshop. “You’re here early,” the sorcerer noted with a laugh. He turned around and frowned when he saw the small box Baileywick was holding. “Baileywick?”

“I couldn’t think of anyone else who could help it but you,” the steward said.

“Help? What are you talking about?” Cedric stepped closer and looked into the box. His eyes widened when he saw the baby bird, nestled inside with several handkerchiefs for warmth. “Baileywick?”

“I know you are still saddened about Wormwood,” Baileywick softly said. He gestured with a nod to the box in his hands. “I thought that perhaps…”

“It’s a magpie,” Cedric said.

“Hm?”

“A magpie.” The sorcerer looked up at the other, straightening his posture as he spoke. “Magpies are...very special in the magical community. They are closely associated with divination and prophecy but can also be seen as a kind of good omen in the affairs of love. Powerful magic users tend to keep them as familiars along with more magical creatures. They are precious birds.”

“Can you take care of it?” Baileywick asked. He watched the way Cedric struggled to answer, chewing on his lower lip as he stared down at the baby bird. “Cedric?”

“I...I am not sure I deserve to take care of a magpie of all birds,” Cedric murmured. “Look how raising a raven turned out. Ravens are considered easy familiars to deal with and I couldn’t even stop mine from summoning Vor into the world! Magpies are meant to only be with the best!”

Baileywick shook his head. At night when they lay in bed together; Cedric sometimes shared his fears and worries about past deeds. “Wormwood made his own choices. His choices don’t reflect on you. You made the choice to help the kingdom and save Sofia.”

“Do you really think I can raise a magpie?” Cedric asked.

Baileywick smiled, placing the box in Cedric’s hands with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I know you can.”

The sorcerer blushed, looking down at the bird once again. “Let’s get this little one fed then, shall we?”

Rosemary the magpie grew up strong and healthy under Cedric’s care and stayed with him after she was old enough to fly away. The magpie was never far from the sorcerer and Baileywick just smiled, glad that Cedric had a familiar once again.


End file.
